Smutember 2017 - Day 20, Fantasy (or daydream), Phinbella
by nautiscarader
Summary: Isabella and Phineas sail into Isabella's vast land of fantasies to spice up their night life.


The door to the cabin slammed open, when two figures barged in, the man holding the woman tightly by her wrists. With a kick of his foot, he shut the door, and unceremoniously pushed the elegant woman onto his desk with so much force, that the various navigational equipment nearly fell off it.

\- Let me go, you brute! - the woman shrieked, massaging her wrists, trying to stay as far away from her capturer as possible.

\- Do you even know who I am?

The man pulled the curtains, letting a bit of light enter the dark cabin. She could now properly look at his beardless face, long nose, and flaming red hair, and the moment she recognised him, the woman gasped.

\- You are Phineas "Clean-Shaved" Fletcher, the most ferocious and hygienic pirate of all the Seven Oceanic Bodies of Water That Are Often Incorrectly Called Seas!

\- That's right!

He swelled his chest, a moment before he lunged himself towards his captive that forced her to move back on the table. The long, purple dress she was wearing did not help in that matter.

\- And who are you? A princess? - he guessed - No... Some nobleman's daughter? Or...

Before she could reach for it, Phineas grabbed her bag, opened it, and begun pulling not treasures, or pieces of jewellery, but books, jars and even a microscope. Visibly annoyed, he turned his head towards the woman, who crossed her arms, equally frustrated by the way he handled her belongings.

\- My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I'm naturalist, if you need to know. - he explained coldly - We were on a expedition to discover a common force responsible for the similarities in different animals. I called it... "the theory of e-love-ution".

She gestured wildly, proudly proclaiming the name of her topic of research, though once she caught herself doing that, Isabella immediately crossed her arms again.

\- Except we were shipwrecked. We hoped you would be someone who could rescue us, but... Well, you know the rest of the story.

\- Gosh, darn it! - Phineas swore loudly - Great, what am I suppose to do now with you lot?

A faint moan from the outside of the ship reached Isabella's ears, and she instinctively turned her head to look through the porthole. Her eyes widened, once she saw that the other girls from her expedition team met their predictable fate when confronted with a group of pirates. She turned back to Phineas, who apparently was still thinking what to do with her.

The two stared at each other for a moment, while the loud voices of other people grew in volume.

\- Well... - Isabella rolled her eyes - We are in a need of a ship...

She leaned back on the table, securing herself against the stack of her books, spread her legs further apart and pulled her dress a bit, to reveal her naked calves.

\- ...and I presume, from what's going outside, that you are in need of...

Isabella paused, and looked down at Phineas' crotch. In the time she performed her simple move, Phineas was pitching a tent so big it could rival his nose.

\- How long have you guys been...? - her voice quivered

\- Two months. - Phineas replied at once, and leaned on her, so much so, that he was nearly on her.

\- Oh my.

Isabella yanked her arms around Phineas' neck and unceremoniously pulled him down, locking them in a forceful,passionate kiss. If she could scream, then the feeling of Phineas' hands invading her privacy would certainly make her do it; his soft and definitely not blistered hands begun working on undoing the layers and layers of undergarment Isabella wore, desperately trying to uncover a treasure he's been seeking for a long time.

\- Why does it have to be so much of this...? - Phineas mumbled under his breath

\- You're right, I think women should be wearing something a bit more comfortable. - Isabella agreed with him, in shaky voice - Once I go back to my country, I definitely have to kick off the whole suffragettes movement I've been thinking about.

Finally, after a solid minute, with a sharp pull, Phineas took the edges of her rather large, laced knickers, and yanked them from Isabella's thighs, causing her to fully collapse on to the table. Before she could offer any of her assistance, she saw that Phineas has already pulled his blue pants down, revealing a bush of red pubic hair and a long, glistening and throbbing manhood underneath it. Isabella closed her eyes, and reached once again for his neck, bracing herself for the inevitable pain of being deflowered, hoping that the kiss would nullify some of it.

But instead, her nerves were set on fire when Phineas' tongue lapped against her already wet opening. With his head tucked between her thighs, Phineas was doing everything Isabella could have hoped for, but definitely did not expect. He pushed her lower lips apart, causing the massive flood of her juices to flow onto his tongue that has reached places no man, and no fingers of her ever found.

\- So you're not only hungry... - she moaned, trying to catch breath - But also thirsty, huh?

\- Seawater - he mumbled from underneath her dress, which only seemed to strengthened his oral caresses - Not suitable for drinking, you know.

\- Of course I know that!

Isabella shouted, though the strength and the pitch of her voice did not come from the thought she would be that ignorant of living on the sea. She felt a powerful wave of pleasure coming towards her, and she had to withstand it somehow. Instead of flailing her arms to find something to hold on to, afraid she might push her belongings to the floor, she grabbed Phineas' hair, as her breathing became more and more erratic. Suddenly, with another push of his tongue into her wet snatch, Isabella's body arched, letting a loud, carnal cry, the strongest she has produced so far in her life, as her legs quivered and writhed, closing painfully around Phineas' head.

Her chest was rising up and down when Phineas stood up, and marvelled at the sight of the convulsing maiden lying spread on his table, experiencing her first orgasm. Their eyes met again, as he leaned not for a kiss, but to undo, with equal haste, the upper part of her dress.

\- You can... You can drink me anytime you want... - Isabella huffed, hoping her capturer would return to his previous job. He was, however, forced again to scream when Phineas dug his lose - somehow - between her breasts.

At the same time he was caressing her bosom, Isabella felt the the tip of his long mast brushing against the undersides of her thighs. And judging by his actions so far, it was a deliberate move from Phineas. Putting matters into her hands, Isabella knew it was time to lay cards on the table.

\- I must admit, I lied. - she spoke, attracting his attention - We knew you were coming, and I've been dying to meet you.

Isabella wheezed, clutching Phineas' neck, pulling him, reluctantly, from her breasts.

\- Ever since I saw your wanted poster in a port tavern, I knew I had to find you. So we tracked your ship, predicted where you would sail and set up a camp. We've been waiting weeks... Our ship isn't wrecked, it's on the other side of the peninsula...

Their faces were so close, Phineas could feel her breath and see his reflection in her glistening eyes.

\- Why lying, though?

\- Oh, god, you can't be that dumb - she cried - Because I want you, damn it!

Isabella crossed her legs behind his back, and kicked his bum, finally burying him inside her, as he fell under his own weight. The two let out a pair of roaring moans, though the Phineas' was more of astonishment, as it was Isabella who was in control of the speed of their love-making now, giving him less than subtle pushes of her thighs, arms and feet. The same slick and wet canal he was so privileged to taste a moment ago was now a harbour for his length, pushing back and forth with ferocity he never expected, using the desire that has been building up in his loins for months. But there was something else, rather than animalistic instinct, or biological imperative that fuelled his thrusts. And in the candid moment of their embrace, as he stared into her blissful face, he decided to tell the truth as well.

\- Listen, I'm sick of kidnapping noblemen's daughters and princesses. - Phineas cried into her ear, as he pulled his head on her shoulder, partially to brace for his incoming orgasm - But I've always wanted to capture a woman of science...

\- Do you want me to tell you about my research?

\- Oh, yes! - Phineas moaned, strengthening his grip on her waist

\- I've found five new species of turtles...

\- Oh yes...

\- Twenty new types of fern...

\- Oh, yes...

\- And no less than fifty... fifty beetles!

\- Oh, yes!

Phineas' last moves were clumsy, to say the least, but as he buried himself in her one last time, Isabella's next discovery ("an animal hybrid of duck and beaver") was lost in her cry, when her climax, the second proper one of her life, hit her at the same time as his. And then, Isabella learned that Phineas' story about two months of solitude was completely true, when he kept filling her to the brim with more and more of the sticky, warm proof, with each deep, though steadily weaker thrusts of his.

With great difficulty, Phineas moved up, supporting his spent body on his arms, as he was almost sure that the weight of his body was causing some discomfort to his new... captive? A captive that was more than willing to give him a lengthy, watery kiss that spoke much more truth than she ever could. No words were necessary for them to understand that now, it was no longer just Phineas' cabin.

\- And what about your crew? - Phineas asked, once they parted their lips.

\- Oh, I think they will be fine.

Isabella looked once again through the porthole, and saw the six young women giving her all thumbs up, sitting, lying, or kneeling next to the spent pirates they just made (or were still making) love to. Isabella showed the sign as well, before Phineas yanked her into his embrace again, as apparently forces returned back to his legs and, from the feel of it, his loins.

\- So, how about we cruise together, hm? - Isabella reached her gloved hand to her newly found lover - I think you will find this partnership balanced and fair.

\- I can't say "no" to that offer.

Phineas gently kissed it, before pulling Isabella into his arms, so he could move them to much more comfortable place to make love on.

Isabella wouldn't be able to tell what two months of celibacy could have done two Phineas, but two weeks of being denied her body certainly made him much more fierce and ravenous than she thought. Sadly, restricting their time together was the only way of making sure they would both pass their exams, but now they were over, the two lovers could indulge themselves with all manner of fantasies they were meant to try, to celebrate their first year of academic life.

* * *

Lying atop kitchen table in Phineas' dorm, Isabella's chest rose up and down after her orgasm swept over her. Much like in their fantasy, Phineas gallantly rose above her, though Isabella wouldn't mind if he crushed her here and now with his bare chest, just so she could feel his presence again. Almost nonchalantly, though still basking in the afterglow, they both reached for their phones, and each ticked off a line from a file that have been sitting on their screen for the entire duration of their randez-vous.

\- So, we've done pirates...

\- ... and nineteenth century biologists. Which, you know, seemed easy.

Isabella glanced back at the stack of her textbooks and field bag she propped her head against when Phineas started pounding her.

\- I dunno if pirates really were that nice to women, though.

\- I think they were, you know - Isabella replied - There were far better gentlemen the movies has taught us. And even if not, they are in Phineasland.

Their discussion was broken by several ladles, hanging on the wall that suddenly begun moving with a steady rhythm, corresponding with faint moans coming from the neighbouring dorm.

\- Looks like Baljeet and Ginger are having fun as well. - Phineas smiled, glad that their "double date" paid off in the exact manner they predicted.

\- Actually... - Isabella smirked, showing him her phone with a single "thumbs up" emoji message from Ginger - Looks like they are already up to round two.

\- Uh-oh.

\- You can't let your mates be better than the captain, right?

\- You know... - Phineas replied, a devilish smile forming on his face - If you girls have been waiting for the pirates for such a long time, there was no men around, and you were all horny, then there's no way in hell that...

\- Oh, no, Phineas. It's just you and me.

Isabella interrupted him, though she did not manage to wipe the smirk off his face. What's worse, now that he mentioned it, the prospect of inviting rest of the Fireside Girls and their boyfriends not only did not seem immoral, but felt like a perfect way of ending the term, especially since one such pair was available just a few feet away. Isabella smiled back and leaped into Phineas's open arms, as he carried her to his bed on his wobbly legs, ready to continue their trip to land of Isabella's insatiably hungry fantasies.


End file.
